Okaeri
by Museless Fool
Summary: Mugi welcomes Sawako home in an unexpected manner. Rated for adult/sexual themes.


Those of you who read my previous fic Pale Gold Amidst Autumn, this one shot fits in between the time line of chapter 4 and 5. But you don't need to read that in order to enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-On! Labor of love, etc, etc.

* * *

She wriggled on the bed, unaccustomed to wearing such clothing or rather, lack of clothing while she waited for her lover. The heat of desire wound around in her lower belly, moving slowly but surely as the cool air hit the exposed skin on her body. Squeezing her thighs together, she hoped Sawako, her girlfriend of a year, would come home soon. Every second that passed was making her question this spontaneous decision to surprise the older woman. Tsumugi Kotobuki, or Mugi as she was known to a select few shifted anxiously again. The pale pink lace teddy she wore covered her generous assets while leaving nothing to the imagination. Garters and thigh-high stockings completed the outfit.

Passing a lingerie store on the way to Sawako's, she made an impulse buy of the sexy lingerie she now wore. Mugi had sported a faint blush while purchasing the items; the saleswoman assured that her boyfriend would love the outfit. She did not correct the saleswoman on the gender of her lover, instead smiled politely and paid. Despite being somewhat embarrassed about buying such items she was also quite excited at the thought of welcoming home Sawako in the barely there clothing. Crossing her legs restlessly, she stood up and bashfully appraised herself in the full length mirror. A rosy hue appeared on her cheeks. It was the first time Mugi had ever worn something so revealing with the idea of "that" in mind. She wasn't a prude by any means, but sex was one thing she was hesitant about discussing openly due to her upbringing as a proper young woman. Sawako, she found had no such qualms in that regard.

She shivered and thought perhaps doing this in the middle of January was a bad idea. Although she was indoors, it was still cold. Then she remembered the idea she had planned for another day and concluded she might as well proceed with it now. Sawako wouldn't know what hit her. Buckling the belt around her middle, she inspected herself in the mirror and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her jacket. A hint of the creamy mounds of her chest was now visible, and Mugi nodded approval to her mirrored self. She remembered there was one more accessory necessary to complete the look and picked up one of Sawako's spare glasses. She grinned to herself in the mirror and artfully arranged herself on the bed. Just in time too, she thought to herself as she heard the sound of keys jingling. Then the entry door opened.

Sawako Yamanaka was a bit of a slob at home, but she did not recall leaving any clothing on the floor when she left for work that morning. Therefore it surprised her to find a beige coat on the floor. A little farther away lay another item of clothing, a blouse and further still more clothes. She then recognized they belonged to Mugi. They formed a little trail leading to her bedroom and she grinned. She was not one to disappoint especially seeing how the younger woman took an effort to pleasantly ambush her. Slipping out of her shoes and dropping her bag in the entryway, she walked nonchalantly towards the bedroom. Easing the door open she blinked at the sight, a dash of red appearing on her cheeks. Mugi lay on her bed in a rather relaxed pose on her side. Her left hand propped her head up while she smiled cheekily at Sawako. The blonde waved a smart but graceful salute with her right hand. Whatever Sawako had expected, it certainly wasn't this.

"Captain Felicia Heidemann, at your service," stated Mugi. Her usual light and girlish voice, low and husky, sent a thrill straight into Sawako's lower regions.

* * *

Cosplay had started way back in high school of course. But back then it was Sawako trying to dress the members of Afternoon Tea Time, mainly Mio in provocative or moe costumes of various anime characters. Mugi had merely observed with rapt attention, stars in her eyes. While she did feel sympathetic to Mio's distress, a large part of her looked forward to the antics of her favorite teacher. Mugi and the teacher started spending more time together after graduation; along with dinner dates, they spent quiet evenings at home watching the occasional anime together. Their new craze however was a particular anime called Soranowoto which Sawako declared Rio was totally gay for Felicia and vice versa. Mugi fiercely nodded in agreement before snuggling up to her girlfriend. However, the idea to dress as Felicia didn't strike her until the teacher mentioned Mugi was a dead ringer for the blonde character.

Which brought her here, laid out on Sawako's bed with the teacher standing slack-jawed in the doorway. Her nervousness dissipated immediately once she took stock of the woman's reaction. While Sawako stood still, her cheeks were crimson, and there was a familiar look in her auburn eyes with which Mugi was intimately acquainted. She slid off the bed slowly, not once breaking eye contact. Her skin tingled in response to the way the teacher looked at her, hunger apparent and Mugi found herself at a loss for breath. She giggled when she thought of how the woman would react to what she was wearing underneath the green uniform. Closing the distance between them she brought her right hand up and caressed the side of the teacher's face before trailing her fingers lightly down her neck.

"Mugi…" The rest of whatever Sawako intended to say remained unspoken as a soft pair of lips claimed hers. Mugi poured herself into the kiss, trying to convey all the things she felt for her lover. All the things she could explain and the ones she couldn't explain not with a million words and certainly not with three little ones. She thought a miracle had occurred when she confessed to the teacher only to find she was loved in return. She found the woman returning her kiss ardently, her waist suddenly enveloped in warm arms. They eventually pulled apart to look at each other.

"Okaeri," Mugi whispered. Her thumb brushed against the pulse of Sawako's neck as she stared into the woman's eyes.

"Tadaima," responded Sawako in kind, a smirk tugging at her lips as her fingers slipped through the strands of blonde hair. "That was quite a welcome." Mugi stepped back out of reach and Sawako found herself bereft of the warmth that was Mugi.

"I thought I'd give some fan service. What do you think?" The blonde twirled in order to show off the costume.

The teacher grinned widely, glasses glinting, an outstretched thumbs-up directed at the younger woman. "Good job, I approve!"

Mugi beamed happily. "I am so pleased you like it. I have another surprise, but you have to close your eyes."

"Another surprise?" Sawako repeated. "I don't think my heart can take any more, you're going to kill me with kindness!" She clutched her chest in jest. Mugi giggled at the silly display.

"Come on Sawako-sensei. Close your eyes. And no peeking, please!" Mugi urged. She took off the glasses and kept an eye on Sawako as she quickly undressed, letting everything drop to the floor at her feet. Nervous again, she took a deep breath and quickly let it out, her cheeks burning.

"Okay, you can look now Sawako-sensei."

"Oh my -" The words died in Sawako's throat as she took in the vision in front of her. Mugi stood fidgeting nervously but that didn't take away the effect of the outfit. She was in awe of the lengths which the young woman was willing to go for her. The teacher felt a surge of love and lust among other things prompting her to step forward and kiss the girl until she was senseless. Mugi grabbed her shoulders, the fabric of Sawako's dress clenched in her fists. The older woman kissed her deeply their bodies flush against each other. She felt something suddenly against the back of her legs and realized Sawako had maneuvered them to the bed. She moaned, falling back into the mattress, yearning to feel Sawako's body on top of hers and as Mugi fell, the woman followed, loathing the idea of her mouth leaving Mugi's.

They finally broke apart, gasping for air. "Mugi – you look…so astonishing. I just have to ravish you." The auburn haired woman groaned to her girlfriend.

The blonde smiled, still out of breath, "I thought that's what you were doing Sensei."

She took Sawako's face in her hands, the blue heavy lidded gaze taking in the falling hair, the red of her cheeks, the puffy lips, and last of all the smoldering eyes. She slipped a thigh in between Sawako's legs. Gasping for air her chest rose and fell quickly as she felt the pressure of Mugi's leg. Sawako dove for the blonde's lips again, breathlessness be damned. They were past the point of playfulness, urgency overtaking their movements. Mugi clutched at Sawako's hands, waist, and shoulders - anywhere, desperately clinging.

Sawako's right hand found its way between their bodies, trailing down to the slopes of the younger woman's breasts while she placed kisses along her neck. Mugi moaned as she felt a hand gently graze her nipples. She arched her back in order to continue the contact between them, but Sawako was already moving lower. Whimpers turned into a loud cry of surprise and pleasure as the teacher's hand found its way downward into Mugi's lacy panties. Her hips bucked against the probing fingers affecting Sawako as well. They gasped in unison, but did not ease their movements. Mugi grabbed the teacher's head in her hands and brought their lips together for a searing kiss. Breaking apart, Sawako lowered her head and gently bit down on a rigid nipple. The stimulation coupled with the quick stroking sent Mugi over the edge as she called out Sawako's name.

* * *

It took a few minutes for their breathing to return to normal and to untangle themselves from each other. Sawako was still dressed although she looked rather disheveled. Mugi thought she looked sexy in spite of the disarray. She laughed out loud.

The teacher looked her way, a questioning gaze, and Mugi could practically see a question mark forming over the teacher's head.

"I just wondered what your students would say if they saw their beloved Yamanaka-Sensei like this." Mugi explained.

Sawako grinned as she stepped out of her dress. "I could tell them I was attacked by a nymphomaniac."

Mugi blushed hotly at the retort. "You wouldn't! Besides, I didn't attack you."

"Oh?" Sawako now completely undressed, stepped forward and loomed over Mugi. "So you're saying you don't mind being called a nympho?"

The blonde's eyes went wide. "I-I…" She trailed off; a naked Sawako was distracting, and she couldn't think, much less provide a reply. The teacher leaned even closer until her face was a hair's breadth away from the younger woman, a wicked smile on her face. Mugi gulped, feeling her heart starting to race again. Sawako's proximity combined with her scent and expanse of silky skin made Mugi tingle.

"Mugi…" The young woman's eyes drifted close in expectation. "I think we should…eat." Her eyes jerked open, a rush of cool air filling the space vacated by the retreating Sawako. Mugi couldn't help but feel a little disappointment. She recognized Sawako had effortlessly taken the lead in this encounter of theirs and smiled wryly. The teacher kissed Mugi quickly on the lips.

"Don't worry; we're definitely continuing this." The auburn haired woman winked before picking up her phone. "How does sushi sound?"

* * *

They ate in companionable silence interspersed with anecdotes of the day. Mugi mentioned how the saleswoman at the lingerie store assumed the sexy wear was for her boyfriend. Sawako jokingly responded, Mugi should have corrected her and said it was for her girlfriend. Mugi giggled before asking, "Do you think she would have said bring your girlfriend next time?" They both had a good laugh at that, but deep down Mugi was suddenly heavyhearted at the fact that society ostracized them for loving each other. She smiled at a joke Sawako made. It would have fooled anyone else, but the older woman knew too well something was wrong immediately. She set down her chopsticks and hugged Mugi from behind.

"What is it?" she asked the startled girl who began to answer.

"Nothi-"

"Liar," Sawako quickly interjected. She took the sting of word away with a kiss on Mugi's shoulder and then another on her neck. "Is it because of us?" She placed her chin on the young woman's shoulder. The teacher was definitely astute and picked up on the issue right away. She rubbed her hands along Mugi's arms as if to warm them while waiting for an answer.

"Yes," Mugi exhaled. Her eyes downcast. "I hate that we can't be ourselves. We can't even go out in public while holding hands." Sawako listened silently. She knew exactly what it felt like. She also knew it was something that deeply affected the young woman from time to time. The word hate rarely fell from Mugi's lips otherwise. "I hate that there are people out there who cannot accept us simply, because they refuse to understand." She grew quiet.

"Me too," admitted Sawako. "We're still lucky though. We have friends and family who are more than willing to accept and love us." Mugi turned around so they could face each other. Wrapping her arms around Sawako, she laid her head on the teacher's shoulder, her nose buried in the crook of the older woman's neck. She didn't respond to the woman's words, knowing she spoke the truth. Sawako rubbed Mugi's back in a comforting manner. They stayed that way for a while.

"Sawako."

"Mmhmm?"

"I love you." The words tickled her neck, and she smiled for two reasons; one, because her neck was extremely sensitive there, and the other, because Mugi had spoken those words. "I love you too." She realized suddenly instead of rubbing Mugi's back in a comforting way she had taken to slowly caressing her instead. She laughed to herself. That would probably explain why Mugi felt a little tense in her arms. Come to think of it she was breathing a little harder too, Sawako thought.

A wave of heat passed through her when she felt Mugi's mouth on her neck, and she uttered a low growl when the young woman bit her, swiped her tongue over the spot. She gasped in surprise as she was pushed back onto the floor, and Mugi straddled her hips. The young woman leaned forward and kissed the teacher gently before speaking. "It's your turn now, Sensei." She took the teacher's hands in her own and kissed the inner palm of each before making her way down to the crook of her elbow on one arm. Sawako squirmed and moaned as Mugi licked the hypersensitive spot.

"Is this payback for earlier?" She asked the younger woman who was now nipping at her collar bone. A beatific smile appeared on Mugi's lips.

"Pay back?" She parroted in between kisses. "Surely I am not as crass as to exact revenge Sawako-Sensei." She held the teacher's hands away to prevent the woman from returning any of the touches and lifted herself up in order to grab the hem of Sawako's long t-shirt. Before dinner arrived the auburn haired woman changed into a comfortable shirt and not much else, which now worked to the blonde's advantage. She pushed the fabric up exposing Sawako's breasts and flat stomach. The older woman shivered; her nipples hardening as she felt the hot scrutiny on her skin.

Mugi lowered head and placed a kiss in the valley between Sawako's breasts. "Yes definitely payback," muttered Sawako, as Mugi proceeded to kiss her everywhere while avoiding the tender peaks aching to be touched. Mugi entwined her fingers with Sawako's before finally brushing her lips against her nipples. The teacher drew in her breath sharply as the young woman teased her with her tongue and lips. Her eyes drifted close, arousal and pleasure coiling in her belly before spreading to all parts of her body. Mugi's mouth was venturing further down; Sawako eyes flew open, and she tensed in anticipation. She grew impatient at the young woman's pace but refrained herself from urging her on. Ecstasy surged through her when Mugi arrived at the juncture of her thighs and tasted her. It didn't take her very long before to climax, shuddering as she clutched at a pleased Mugi.

They kissed; Sawako wrapping her arms around the young woman who stretched out along her length. "I love you, Tsumugi." The blonde lay in her arms, face tucked into the curve between Sawako's neck and shoulder. Mugi looked at her, a beautiful smile overtaking her lips and entering her azure eyes as she gazed at the teacher. She responded to the teacher's words, not just lip service but meaning it with every breath in her body. They both hoped to themselves that there would be more days like this in the future. They lay there lost in their own thoughts completely content in each other's arms. The auburn haired woman broke the amiable silence. "Do you think we could move to the bed? I'm really not as young as I used to be."

* * *

A/N - For those of you who don't know "Tadaima" means "I'm home" and "Okaeri" means "Welcome back."

If there is anyone who thinks I mistranslated these two words then please feel free to enlighten me.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are lovely and so are you if you leave one! ^_^


End file.
